1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly and cooler system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the viewing of the contents of a cooler during dark conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, container systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of viewing of the contents of a container are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior patents do not describe light assembly and cooler system that allows facilitating the viewing of the contents of a cooler during dark conditions.
In this respect, the light assembly and cooler system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the viewing of the contents of a cooler during dark conditions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved light assembly and cooler system which can be used for facilitating the viewing of the contents of a cooler during dark conditions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.